everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolie Soeur
Adolie Soeur is the eldest daughter of the eldest wicked sister from Andrew Lang's recollection of Beauty and the Beast. She is a Rebel. Character Personality Adolie was pampered by her mother for the majority of her life. Whenever she left home, however, she felt that no one would do her any favors, and she was too shy to ask. This has created a contrast in her life- at home, she is as spoiled as a princess and unnerved by labor, but anywhere else, she is resourceful and creative in her solutions to various issues. She has grown out of her timid shell since then, becoming quite a socialite among most crowds. Envy is a common emotion for her, particularly when she is aroun her sister, Jolene Beauty. While Adolie believes she should never feel envious, lest she end up fulfilling her role even better than most, but she can't seem to help the feeling that accompanies her wondering what life woul be like if she was destined for love. This drives her crazy to no end. She's always on the look for romance but has learned to be wary of her heart. Appearance Adolie stands at 5'6", making her shorter than her younger sister, and has a somewhat slender, rigid physique. She always appears to be in some kind of pose, which can make her movements appear artificial. The same goes for her face as, when she smiles in a way that isn't genuine, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a hybrid carriage. She has a brown complexion and mid-back-length, black hair that sprawls out in tame sausage curls. Her eyes are dark brown with a hint of gray. Fairytale: Beauty and the Beast Can be found here. How Does Adolie Fit Into It? When the tale was completed, the eldest wicked sister found a man who she was preapred to marry simply for his wealth. However, before the time came for her to step up to the altar, she met a modest fisherman who she soon fell in love with. Finding her heart touched by a feeling of true love, she abandoned her wealthy fiance and sought out the fisherman, who she later married. A while later, she gave birth to Adolie. Despite the family being approximately average in wealth, she insisted that Adolie have the best they could afford. Two years later, Jolene was born, and Milton Grimm paid a visit with the insistence that Jolene be the next Beauty, as the current Beauty could not produce any children. The mother was overjoyed by the proposal and took it in stride. Adolie, on the other hand, grew envious of her younger sister. One day, she spotted Jolene inthe rose garden, speaking to a woman that Adolie recongnized as the currect Beauty. Despite knowing that Jolene was not supposed to speak to Beauty, she found it in her true heart to keep the encounters a secret. Relationships Family Adolie is closer to her mother, who pampered her and taught her to hold her head high with pride and beauty, than she is to her father, who taught her humility and set the rules of the household. Still, she loves both of them dearly. She also loves her younger sister, but isn't very close to her due to Adolie's envy. Of her many cousins, she is closest to Joel Frère. Friends Adolie's BFFA is Attinessa Duckling. Both are proficient dancers, and so they have bonded over their love of the art. When they have conversations, they speak with their hands and bodies just as much as their tongues. Adolie's other closest friend is Joséphine Frollo, another dancer who is also rather talented at singing. Adolie is in the process of helping Joséphine come to terms with her demoted destiny. Adolie would also consider herself to be casual friends with Antonia Hakan, who she met at the shopping centre in Book End. Romance In her first year, Adolie persued a relationship with Duncan Duckling. After the summer leading up to their second year, Adolie discovered that Duncan was cheating on her with another student by the name of Volkova Wolf. Since then, she has been wary of letting her heart lead her astray, but she is still on the lookout for love. This history has also made it rather awkward for Adolie and Volkova, as they are now roommates. Pet Adolie has a pet swan by the name of Pique. Outfits Signature Adolie dons a light pink dress that puffs out slightly and falls to her knees, ending a white trim. On her torso is a bodice in a deeper shade of pink and is tied up in the back, revealing a black undershirt with sleeves that extend just past her elbows. Black ribbons tied into small bows are evident at the bottom of her bodice. She wears black leggings along with a pair of pink heels with rich red gems embedded into the toe and heel. Entending from her wrists to her elbows is a pair of multi-banded, golden bracelets adorned with red gems, which match the heart-shaped gem at the end of her golden necklace. On the sides of her bangs is a pair of red, heart-shaped clips. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Her name is an uncommon variation of the French name Adélie, which means "noble". Her surname is the French word for "sister". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters